The use of trusses in the building of structures is commonplace. When the trusses are installed, regulations require that they be braced for structural integrity during installation. Typically, the trusses are braced to the ground. Ground bracing can be a time-consuming process, and the ground braces must be removed when the structure is completed. Bracing the structure is inconvenient and time consuming. A bracing panel for use as an alternative to ground bracing is disclosed in U.S. Published Application No. 2015/0075107 (abandoned), the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.